linkinparkfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Letras:By Myslf
Myself Myself What do I do to ignore them behind me? Do I follow my instincts blindly? Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening? Do I sit here and try to stand it Or do I try to catch them red-handed? Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness Or do I trust none and live life in loneliness? Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin I make the right moves, but I'm lost within I put on my daily facade, but then I just end up getting hurt again By myself (Myself) I ask why (But in my mind, I find) I can't rely on myself (Myself) I ask why (But in my mind, I find) I can't rely on myself I can't look around It's too much to take in I can't hold back When I'm stretched so thin I can't slow down Watching everything spin I can't look back Starting over again If I turn my back, I'm defenseless And to go blindly seems senseless If I hide my pride and let it all go on Then they'll take from me 'til everything is gone If I let them go I'll be outdone But if I try to catch them, I'll be outrun If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer By myself (Myself) I ask why (But in my mind, I find) I can't rely on myself (Myself) I ask why (But in my mind, I find) I can't rely on myself I can't look around It's too much to take in I can't hold back When I'm stretched so thin I can't slow down Watching everything spin I can't look back Starting over again Don't you (know)? I can't tell you how to make it (go) No matter what I do, how hard I (try) I can't seem to convince myself (why) I'm stuck on the outside Don't you (know)? I can't tell you how to make it (go) No matter what I do, how hard I (try) I can't seem to convince myself (why) I'm stuck on the outside Don't you (know)? I can't tell you how to make it (go) No matter what I do, how hard I (try) I can't seem to convince myself (why) I'm stuck on the outside Don't you (know)? I can't tell you how to make it (go) No matter what I do, how hard I (try) I can't seem to convince myself (why) I'm stuck on the outside Don't you (know)? I can't tell you how to make it (go) No matter what I do, how hard I (try) I can't seem to convince myself (why) I'm stuck on the outside Don't you (know)? I can't tell you how to make it (go) No matter what I do, how hard I (try) I can't seem to convince myself (why) I'm stuck on the outside Ver Tambem By Myself Reanimation Letras Category:Letras